KamBook 1: The Raven
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: The penguins discover a box on their island that holds a beautiful and sarcastic penguin. Little do they now that she has a secret. How will they bond, expecially with the penguins not knowing they could be hosting an unwanted enemy? Rating to be safe. OC
1. Empty Box

**Most of you maybe herd of Kammie from the Story Penguins Go To School, or from some truths or dares. I am finally writing her story. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Penguins of Madagascar, but I DO own Kammie! Isn't that right Kam? **

"We have lock down on the target." Kowalski said. He peeked through the scope at the nearest snack cart. It was the end of the day, and the zoo was officially closed. The only person there was Alice, still cleaning and feeding the animals, but she was no where to be seen.

"Good work Kowalski, prepare operation: Salty Goodness." Skipper barked.

"Wait Skipper, Alice is coming this way. We may have to abort." Kowalski stated, devastated to the fact that they might not be filling their stomachs with delicious baked pretzels. "What the…. She appears to be carrying some sort of box…."

"We didn't order any more fish, nor were they suppost to be any transfers…. something's not right." Skipper mumbled. "Alright team, up on the island!"

The penguins went outside to see a box being placed in their habitat. The box was about as tall as Kowalski. They heard Alice mumbling some words under her breath and going on and on about ANOTHER penguin.

"Kowalski, what do you make of it?" Skipper asked.

"I do not know Skipper…." Kowalski quickly remembered how Skipper gets sarcastic facing the unknown. "I could make an educated guess… um…."

"Maybe it is another penguin!" Private cheerfully exclaimed.

"Seems a little preposterous…." Skipper started up. "But we'll look into that theory. Rico- crowbar-" Rico hacked up a crowbar in which Skipper caught. "Boys, battle positions. We are going to give this cream puff a full-on New York Welcome."

"But Skipper, the new person may be ni-"

Skipper cut him off. "I will pretend I didn't hear that, Private" The crew got in battle positions behind him. Skipper got close to the box slowly. He took the crowbar and opened the box….. "Sweet Mother MacArthur! It's empty!" The team belly-slid over to a confused Skipper to investigate the crime scene.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Kowalski started up. "Alice wouldn't just bring an empty box into our habitat with out a reason….." He walked inside the empty package.

"Alright team! Operation: Empty Delivery is a go!"

"Um….. Skipper" Everyone's attention was toward Kowalski, who looked up at the roof of the box. "The top seems to be, uh, missing. "

"You're a smart one, aren't ya?" A voice rang from behind the penguins. The boys spun around to see the voice's keeper. They all stared in misbelieve.

"It's…. it's" Kowalski stuttered.

"A GIRL?" Private finished.


	2. Introducing w a Hint of Sarcasm

**Thank You Reviewers! This is my 1****st**** ever Fanfic. YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own Kammie! I also do not own sarcasm. It belongs to AnnaConda1209 and my best friend. **

Chapter 2: Introducing w/ a Hint of Sarcasm 

It was a girl penguin, a little bit shorter than Kowalski. She had sparkling blue eyes that would cut into your very soul and shred it to pieces if you looked into them long enough. She had glossy feathers and a shiny beak. She looked like any of the other penguins, except for her long eyelashes. If it wasn't for those, you might think she was a guy.

"Whoa, slow down! You're WAY to fast for me." She stated as she rolled her eyes. They could already tell that this girl was going to be a problem.

"OK!" Private shouted gleefully. Everybody stared at him.

"Well…" The girl said.

"Well what?" Skipper replied.

"Well aren't you going to act like gentlemen and introduce yourselves, give me a tour, you know, and tell me WHERE IN THE WORLD I AM?"

"You…..are…..in…the….Central…Park…Zoo…located…..in…..Central…Park." Private answered in a very slow fashion. Everybody stared at him even more awkwardly than before.

"The Central Park Zoo is located in Central Park? I never would have guessed!" The girl sarcastically pointed out.

"It is a good thing I told you than."

The girl flung out a notebook and pen. "Note to Self:" she said out loud as she wrote. "Do not use sarcasm on….uh…." She stopped writing and peeked above her notebook. "What are your names?"

"I…am…Private!"

"…Private." The girl finished.

"Skipper"

"Rico"

"I am uh….." Kowalski started up. "Ah….. Private! I mean Skipper! No, um, uh, Rico! I am uh…..um…ah…"

"Kowalski?" Skipper said in an astonished voice.

"KOWALSKI! That's it!" Kowalski shouted. He tried to hide his idiotic mistake behind some unnecessary giggles. It just made him look weirder.

"Ok…." The girl's voice trailed off. "So could ya give me a tour or something?"

"Hey! Name first." Skipper ordered.

"Alright. My name is Kamelia, spelled with a K, but you could just call me Kam or Kammie. Now could you give me the stupid tour already?"

"Negotory." Skipper replied.

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you could be a spy, and we do not want spies in our HQ."

"A spy? REALLY? What are you? Some top secret agent group? I am pretty sure that your 'HQ' is safe with me."

"We can't be all that sure yet."

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? SLEEP IN DA FREEZING COLD?"

"Yes."

"Give me one reason why you think I might be a spy."

"The Zoo was not expecting another transfer when you came. How do you explain that?"

"I was on my way to Florida, but there was a storm blocking the way. Your zoo volunteered to keep me until the flood at my home cleared."

"Ugh," Skipper sighed, defeated. He kicked the fish bowl door to the side. "Alright, come in, but you can't talk about this place with anyone, understand?"

"Sir yes sir." Kammie blandly said, rolling her eyes. The boys hopped in the HQ. "I'll be in there in a second!" Kammie yelled to the others.

She pulled out a walkie talkie. "This is Raven. Raven in the birds nest. Repeat, Raven is in the birds nest. Over and out." She hung up and went inside to join the rest of the crew.


	3. The Tour

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM!**_

Chapter 3: The Tour

She waltzed in the HQ like nothing had happened. She looked around. 4 concrete beds carved into the wall, 4 pillows, a door, table, and refrigerator… she had seen better.

"This is all?" The girl asked. "Back outside." She turned around on her right heel and headed toward the ladder.

"Wait!" Kowalski yelled. He had waited for a girl penguin to come to their HQ for quite a while. He wasn't expecting one like…this, but there wasn't going to be another female for quite some time. "There is still one other place of the HQ you have not seen yet." He pushed open the door to reveal a room with tons of beakers, microscopes, and a ton of other sciency stuff. "Welcome to MY lab!"

Kam could just stare. It looked so familiar to her. It brought back memories….

"It's….. nice." She said. She started to walk off.

"WAIT! You have not seen my latest invention yet! It'll knock the pants right off you."

"Besides the fact that we don't wear pants, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm tired. I'll build myself a hammock and go to bed."

"It is a wonderful idea. Now come on!" He pulled her flipper, but she was firmly planted on the ground. She wasn't going anywhere.

"I think that I should go now….."

"No, it's ok. If you just come with me….."

"NO! Kammie yelled. She flung over her head and onto the ground. She ran out off the HQ as fast as possible, which was actually quite fast. She was moving faster than all of the penguins combined. The HQ was in an awkward silence.

"Well, that was….. Weird" Private exclaimed. Breaking the cricket chirps.

"I'll be in my lab. Kowalski mumbled. He slam the door so hard, it hit the frame and crept open.

Everybody in HQ was doing their own thing. Even after 2 hours, Kammie didn't come back and Kowalski stayed in his lab. Private had gotten extremely bored. He was forced to watch wrestling, even though there was a Lunacorn marathon on. He hated the day where the boys decided to never let Private pick the channel again.

He scooted across the concrete floor to the part of the door that had crept open. He looked through it, expecting to see a Kowalski hard at work, pouring strange liquids, jotting down notes, and blowing up the HQ, but instead he saw a Kowalski with- WAIT A MINUT ….. His head on the wall….. Crying?

"Why did I do that? Forcing a girl into your lab! Kowalski! Is that what you have stooped down to?" It was true, ever since Dorris the Dolphin broke up with him, he had been stooping down from the plate a lot. He hadn't had a scientific break through in weeks.

Kowalski didn't have that much feeling for this girl, but he had to admit, she was better than nothing. "First the stuttering on my NAME, now this? You are stupid Kowalski. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!"

Private couldn't believe Kowalski was calling himself stupid. Private had always thought of Kowalski as the most genius person on the planet. He scooted away from the door, not making a sound.

"Uh, Skippa? I have an idea!" Private said to their commanding officer. He whispered it to Skippers ears. He nodded in agreement.


	4. New Moon

**I DO NOT OWN POM! GET THE IDEA NICK AND DW? **

Chapter 4: New Moon

Kammie ran and would have poured her eyes out if penguins could cry. She sat down on the first bench she saw. Her breathing was heavy. She calmed herself down and looked up at the stars. There was no moon.

_A new moon. _She thought. _Just like me. New. _

It was night. She loved the dark. It was full of mystery. Just like her…

"Hello?" She heard a female voice behind her. She awoke from her dream. Kam turned around to see an otter staring at her.

"Uh, hi" She replied. She then noticed she sat on the bench by the otter habitat.

"I'm Marlene. Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm…. fine."

"I have never seen you in the zoo before. Are you new? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am new. My name is Kamelia, but you can call me Kam or Kammie. And yes, I am perfectly ok. "

"Really?"

"NO. Everything was going great until that tall dude, Kowalski, showed me his lab. It reminded me of something else; I freaked out, ran away, and landed here."

"Wow. That's quite a story you got there. Why don't you cool down at my place and we will talk to the penguins later."

"Really? You're going to do that?" Kam stood in misbelieve. It was a simple act of kindness, but still, nobody had ever treated her that nice before. No one.

"Sure! If you want you can be my room mate as well."

"WHAT!"

"If you don't want to that's ok. I just thought you would like sleeping with your own gender and everything-"

"I mean 'WHAT' as in, like, we just met. Now your inviting me to be your room mate?"

"I thought it would be fun! After all, you seem much nicer than my last room mate…"

"Yeah, SEEM a lot nicer." Marlene burst into laughter. She didn't know that Kam was actually serious.

"You're funny! Let's go inside and have some tea!"

They poured a few cups of tea and talked _girl_ and everything. Kammie even set up a hammock for the night. They really liked each other. As long as Kammie didn't have to watch a chick flick, she was in paradise here. It was a place where she could escape her troubles. And her _growing _troubles…..


	5. PARTY TIME!

**Thank You Reviewers! You guys are awesome. **

**CayennePeppr****: I am so happy to hear that you love the story. I am trying to make the characters in character. I am happy to hear that it is working. **

**AnnaConda1209****: I didn't want Private to act that stupid at first. It seems like a very lemur-ish thing to do. But the lemurs are not featured in this story, so I gave those lines to Private. I am going to try and make them featured in a few chapters in Book 2 though. **

**Privateismine****: Yeah, I did make Kowalski desperate. I was hoping he would be too desperate and make the story funny. I will get those questions answered in maybe 2-3 chapters. **

**It is going to be a while till you hear Kam's secret, so hang in there peoples. I am happy to hear that I am a fast updater, but starting on Tuesday, you may have to rethink those thoughts. Any way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Like I have said before, I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. **

Chapter 5: PARTY TIME!

**P.S. In the last chapter, it was around like 7:30. The sun had gone down, but it wasn't exactly night.**

It was 9:30. Kammie had fully calmed down and was know ready to talk to the penguins. Marlene and Kam left the otter habitat together, and strolled through the zoo to the penguins. She was happy. You know for the few days that she might be there.

They entered the penguin HQ. Both girls couldn't believe their eyes. Streamers hanged down from the ceiling, Festive music was on. Private was in the corner behind the smoothie booth, mixing and matching fruits of the penguin's choice. They had planned a party for HER. She was shocked. They did this despite the attitude she had laid in front of them before. She was surprised Skipper had agreed-

"Yeah, doll face. It's a party. Don't spoil yourself now. I _reluctantly_ agreed." Skipper explained. This didn't shock her that much. No, what shocked her was Kowalski coming out of his lab wearing a BOW TIE. THAT was shocking. He did look sort of dashing in it…. _What was she thinking? He was probably like all the other self-centered men her friends had set her up with. _She shook at the memory.

"Poker anyone?" Skipper called from the table. All the penguins and Marlene sat down and thought out their strategies while Skipper shuffled the cards. "We'll all go easy on you Kam." Skipper stated.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm practically the Card Queen." She replied.

Cards were tossed up, mixed, and played for 3 rounds, in which Kammie all won.

"You weren't kidding with that last comment soldier." Skipper said. He was defeated at his own game.

"And the Poker Champ is….. Kammie!" Kowalski shouted. He tried not to talk to Kam that much. He tried not to make eye contact with her, but he did find himself looking at her quite a few times.

"Want another smoothie, Kowalski?" Private asked from behind the counter.

"Um…." He stated. Kowalski had already had 7 smoothies. He would gag if he had another, but he didn't want to hurt young Private's feelings. "Sure….."

"Here you go!" Private handed him a _love _smoothie. Kowalski couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the bathroom and started puking. Everybody except Private started cracking up.

"Well, it's 10:15. We should probably get going." Marlene said. She was worn out and tired. Kam looked the same way as well. "I think we should get going. Kammie?" Kam shook her head 'yes' in response. "Well then, good night! And thank you for the party!"

Both of the girls exited the HQ and went back to Marlene's. 


	6. The Master Files

**NOTE: I can write better stories, but if I tried on this one, it would take a million years to just finish the first chapter. : P **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoM! **

Chapter 6: The Master Files

It was 11:45. Now to put her plan into action. She knew if anybody caught her, she would be dead. Kammie had watched the clock for a while, and she decided that know what be the best time. She quietly snuck out of the otter habitat and into the penguins. Everyone was asleep, except for Kowalski, who was still gagging in the bathroom.

She was quieter than a mouse as she crept through Kowalski's lab. _Maybe if she had time, she could…._ No. She shook the idea out of her head. Kam peeked at the file cabinet in the corner. It was all the boy's operations, missions and plans. She could feel it.

She stopped. She used some type of gas that she brought with her and sprayed it on the floor. Lasers appeared. She quickly jumped and flipped through the red alarms and in a few seconds, was by the file cabinet. She flung out a paper clip, in which she used to unlock it. She saw each member's profiles and their future plans and operations. These were the Master Files. She took them and hopped back through the lasers. She got out of the HQ as she had before and went back to Marlene's. Kammie took out her walkie talkie.

"Raven In. This is Raven. The egg is secured. I repeat, the egg is secured. Over and out." She put it the items away and tried to catch some sleep.


	7. A Midnight Swim

**I should really get started on my history homework…. Who cares? I have tonight and tomorrow to do it. Here is chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. **

Chapter 7: A Midnight Swim

Kammie's eyes were bloodshot. It was 1:00 and she has not gotten any sleep. Why? BECAUSE OF MRS. SNORES-A-LOT! THAT'S WHY! She kept trying to figure out how someone so nice as Marlene could make such big snores.

She decided that a midnight swim might cool her off. So she went outside and jumped into the water.

"What! WHO'S THERE!" a startled Marlene called as soon as she heard the splash. She thought that it would be safer to swim at the penguin habitat.

She belly-slid over to the penguins and dived into the water. Not a single person woke up. _Good. I can relax._ She floated on top of the water in peace. But little did she know that one of the penguins was awake…..

Kowalski finally finished up in the bathroom, washed his mouth thoroughly, and took off his bow tie. He looked out the window to see a penguin in the water. _Kammie…._ He thought. He opened the hatch of the HQ and went out to join her.

"Hello!" Kowalski greeted. 

"Gah!" Kammie fell out of her position and sank into the water. She swam back up to see Kowalski standing upon the island, staring at her.

"I didn't mean to startle you…" Kowalski started.

"You didn't" Kam replied. "Why are you out here…?"

"I thought you could use some company."

"Ah. Look, I'm sorry about the whole lab thing…"

"It's ok."

"No it isn't. I'm sorry. It seemed very nice, but…."

"No need. I understand. You think it's dorkey with a lab and everything…." Kammie broke out into a fit of laughter. She hopped up beside him.

"It reminded me of something back at home." She managed to say.

"Oh…. What is it?"

"Well, we have a _similar _operation to yours. I was scientist there. I would make machines and guns, make out plans, and blow my brains out a lot of times…..but then… something happened."

"What?"

"Our leader got shipped to this terrible zoo called Hoboken…."

"I know that place."

"Terrible, isn't it?"

"Yea."

"Well, she got shipped off and we had an election for a leader. I won the election, and when I became leader, I had no more time for science anymore. I guess what I am trying to say, is that, you sort off….. Remind me of…...ME.

They gazed into each other's eyes, but then looked away.

"I'd kill if I didn't have science." Kowalski said.

"Me too. I am willing to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to get it back again."

"I don't blame you."

They looked at each other again, but looked away again.

"You are going to have a hard time adapting to this place." Kowalski started, changing the subject.

"I am. How so?" Kammie replied.

"Well, we have a lot of strange, uh, customs…."

"Really? Can you show me some?"

"Um, sure…." Both penguins stood up on the island. Kowalski hatched an idea.

"One of the things we love to do here," he said. "Is DANCE."

"Dance? Oh I don't….." Before she could finish her comment, Kowalski swooped her up into is arms, and then the next thing you know, they were doing the tango.

It was a romantic moment. Kowalski couldn't help but blush at what he had just done. But she was in his arms, and the best part, she was okay… and beautiful.

Kammie had always hated to dance, but this time, she found it quite enjoyable. He spun her out and she spun back in, then he dipped her…. But she broke away.

"That's very nice….. I should probably go now and get some rest…" she told him.

"Wait! Before you go," He dived back into the HQ, and then came back out. "You might need these." He handed her some earmuffs to block out Marlene's snore.

"Oh, well, thank you….I mean….. Your welcome….I mean….. GOOD NIGHT!" She fled into the night and Kowalski was just left there with a huge old grim packed upon his beak.


	8. Captured

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar!**

Chapter 8: Captured

The boys were doing their normal morning duties, eating breakfast, watching the news, Kowalski wondering when Kammie would wake up and come to the HQ, and Skipper checking the Master Files…..

"Code Red! CODE RED! THE FILES ARE MISSING!" Skipper screamed. The emergency alarm set off. Everybody got off of their lazy tail feathers and got into action, Private searching for clues, Rico regurgitating any weapon needed, Skipper giving out orders, and Kowalski checking the security video…

"It couldn't be." He mumbled under his breath. He was watching a video of Kammie doing the perfect crime.

"They're in here" Kam spoke. The penguins heard her loud and clear from outside. Skipper was climbing up the ladder, and was about to ask some questions to a certain female penguin, when all of a sudden lobsters entered through the fish bowl doors and pushed him out of the way. The boys must not have been good with surprise attacks, because Blowhole's lobsters captured them in less than 3 minutes.

The boys were captured by Blowhole, and as the lobsters carried them out of the HQ and toward Blowhole's lair. The lobsters were being led by none other than Kammie, who carried the Master Files. She pulled out her walkie-talkie one last time:

"We have caged the birds, I repeat, we have caged the birds. Over and out." Kammie hung up the walkie-talkie and led them all into a private jet that had landed in the park.

She went into the driver's seat, and once she was alone, she cried her eyes out….. despite the fact that penguins can't cry.


	9. The Raven

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. Yes I mean Penguins of Madagascar AND Popsicles on Monkeys. **

Chapter 9: The Raven

The penguins woke up. They weren't in their cozy HQ anymore, but were trapped in Blowhole's lair.

"Wakey-Wakey Peng-you-ins." Dr. Blowhole shouted. He added a cold evil laugh with it, knowing that he had finally caught the penguins of guard. The penguins were in a trap, similar to the one in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge. They tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. He caught them.

"You do know that we will get out of this!" Skipper shouted.

"Oh, I know, but when you do, I will have a hundreds of lobsters waiting to attack, AND one of your little friends as well. Peng-you-ins, are you prepared to meet my assistant, The Raven."

A spotlight illuminated Kammie, who was sitting their on her own hammock, reading Lord of the Flies. Some of her feathers have crossed over her eye.

"Well, I won't be your assistant for very long if you don't get that spotlight out of my eye. Tryin' to read here! I just got to the part where Ralph learned that he is being hunted. I want to see if Ralph dies like Piggie." Kammie exclaimed.

"Fine."Dr. B muttered. He turned off the spotlight.

"I should have known. The Raven! The world's number 1 penguin criminal." Skipper said. The others gasped in horror. They should have kept her captive.

"Yeah. I'm a criminal. The worlds best thief too. So?" Kammie admitted. Kowalski tried to add up the data. _Why would she leave so many clues behind when stealing the Master Files? Is she just lying? No, records say at one point, she had gotten a hold _of_ Queen Elizabeth's crown. Did she want us to purposely find out about it? Why would she do that? _

"All right Raven, hand over the files." Dr. B shouted.

"That all depends," Kam said. "Where's my pay?"

"What _pay_?"

"You know, the one I was suppose to get for capturing these guys?"

"Escapes my mind…."

"WE SIGNED A CONTRACT!"

"Oh yeah, THAT thing."

"So?"

"I don't NEED to pay you. I already have the peng-you-ins."

"YOU SIGNED A CONTRACT SAYING THAT I WOULD GET MY OLD LIFE BACK! I WOULD GET A LAB, ALL THE WEAPONS AND MATERIALS I COULD EVER DREAM OF, AND TOTAL PROTECTION FOR MY TEAM!"

"I'm sure your pathetic team of criminals will do fine on their own."

"BUT YOU TOLD ME-"

"GUARDS!" Blowhole called. 4 lobsters entered the room and tried to snatch up Kammie, but she round housed them onto the floor. She dived into the shadows.

There was nothing to be heard for a while. It took the penguins and blowhole to see that the number of lobsters was decreasing. That is, until Kam through out a lot of motionless lobsters from the shadows. They were groaning in pain, so they weren't dead. There was another moment of silence.

A flash of black and white kicked Blowhole in the face and flipped toward the control table. There, it pressed a button. It did this all without making a sound. The 'it' was Kam.

And the button she had pressed was the release button, which meant FREE PENGUINS!

"Nobody rips off The Raven." Kammie said, standing at the control table. Blowholes eyes nearly popped out of his head. It was enough he had to deal with 4 penguins, but know, he had to deal with The Raven, who was nearly impossible to defeat.

He pressed a button on his scooter thingy that made it into a bubble. Blowhole knows when he is defeated. He started floating up in the air.

"Till next time Raven! …..and Penguins. For I shall have revenge! Hahahahah!"

"Good luck with that!" Kammie called.

"Oh, you think that I'm just going to leave? Oh, no. I did have a back-up plan in case you were to betray me. Say goodbye, because in 5 minutes, this place, and New York is going to explode! Mwahahahahaha!" He escaped through the ceiling and a 5 minute timer let off. A huge bomb was raised from the floor on top of some kind of platform, that had more wires then any of the penguins alone could handle. 4:59, 4:58, 4:57, 4:56….

**BTW: This is how the lobsters disappeared:**

**Kammie would snatch an unsuspecting lobster up and bring them into the darkness. **

**She would beat the lobster until he/she was unconscious. **

**Through all the unconscious lobsters into a pile and let them grown in pain for as long as you like. **

**Make sure that you don't make a sound while doing this. Make sure the lobster doesn't make a sound. Don't grab a lot of lobsters from the same area. **

**Good Day! **

**I LUV SMILY FACES!**

**Please Report of Anything confusing for you. This isn't my best chapter. **


	10. Sparky Goodbyes

**I do not own PoM! But I do own KAMMIE!**

**Kam: Yes! And I am over grown with joy *Rolls her eyes* **

**Me: Shut up. *uses author powers to lock Kam's beak closed***

**And on with the story!**

**Kam: melp me mmmmm mmmm MMMMM! *trying to get her beak to open* **

Chapter 10: Sparky Goodbyes 

"Wow. Five minuets. Really? If he was that big of a super genius, he would make it like 30 seconds or somthin' like that." Kammie pointed out. Everybody stared at her like she was insane. "I'm just sayin'"

"What will we do? Help! HELP!" Private cried. Skipper slapped him.

"No crying on duty soldier!" Skipper told him.

"Ugh," Kammie said. She thought for a moment. "Skipper, Private, and Rico, find the nearest exit. Kowalski and I will take out the bomb."

"How will we do that? If we hit a wrong wire, the whole think could explode, or at least spark us." Kowalski explained.

"I didn't ask for questions." She replied. Kam belly-slid out of the room and down the hall and when she returned, she had some type of book with her.

"Instruction Manuel. Read it and weep!" Kammie said.

"We can't read."

"More for me then." The team split up to do their duties. None of them were really thrilled with a girl telling them what to do, but they decided to follow her lead if it meant saving their tail feathers.

"Ok, cross the blue and yellow wires. Now connect the red and green. Make sure WHATEVER YOU DO, do not touch the purple wire. Now-" Kammie instructed Kowalski.

"Kammie," Kowalski started. "If you are an expert thief then why didn't you block the security tape? It doesn't make sense."

"Kowalski, I didn't want to block it for a reason. Last night, at the party, I felt something…..different. You guys were so nice to me before….. Everybody thinks I am a cold blooded killer always looking for revenge. Nobody, not even my teammates, even bother to look at the REAL me. You know, I actually have a policy _against_ killing. There are only 2 people in the world that I might bother giving revenge to. I guess, with you guys, I felt…. Appreciated."

"If I know anything, it is that you make a great leader for your team. And, I would have totally done the same thing for science." There was a connection between them. They could feel it. They stopped what they were doing for just a moment and gazed into each other's eyes. This time, WITHOUT breaking away.

"Spark." Kammie said.

"I know." Kowalski replied.

"Big Spark…"

"Yep."

"REALLY Big Spark."

"A little bit more than I was going for, but still good!"

"HUGE SPARK!"

"Yeah…."

"TURN AROUND!"

"I'd do flips for you any day….."

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Just then a huge spark shocked Kowalski from behind. The pain was extreme.

"HIT ME WITH CUPID'S CHOCOLATE CAKE MARSHMELLOWS!" He screamed he got shocked. Kam couldn't help but giggle.

"Shocking." She managed to say. Kowalski's feathers were still smoking from the spark. "30 SECONDS LEFT! Kowalski, CUT THE WHITE WIRE!" Kammie screamed. Kowalski did as he was told. 3, 2, and then it shut off.

"Well, that was close." She said.

"So, Kam….. are you coming back with us…. Or" Kowalski started.

"I'm sorry, Sparky, but I must go home and see if my team is alright. After all, they need a leader."

"Oh, well, goodbye." He said, but nobody was there. "Come and visit!" he shouted. He knew Kammie had heard him. His heart was satisfied. He went to join his own teammates and go get his victory snow cones. _Cherry or Blue Raspberry?_

Kowalski was right. Kammie did hear him. Hidden in the shadows, the girl looked at her reflection in the pool of water by her side. _Feathers over the eye. The Raven's key look. But I ain't no Raven. I'm Kamelia, also called Kam or Kammie for short. Nobody can change that. _She pulled her feathers back to her natural look in the beginning. _I am not evil. I am not a villain. I am just a mislead warrior. _

**The End**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Note****: Kammie and Kowalski are not officially a couple yet. **

**Whenever I get a chance to, I will write **_**KamBook 2: Apocalypse. **_

**Summery: The penguins and Kammie meet again in another Trill Ride. None of them except Kowalski trust her anymore. Even though she gives them all of her top secret information, even showing them a family fortune that could possibly destroy the world if it got into the wrong hands, they hold her captive. She thought she would never escape, that is until her best friend/teammate, Phoenix, finds her. She then tells her of an upcoming dilemma that could destroy the whole world, involving none other than Kammie's sister. Can the penguins trust her enough to let her go? Will Kammie's sister be stopped? Will Kowalski and Kammie finally have a break through? Read and find out. **


End file.
